Carve Your Heart Into Mine
by Spencer Salvawhore
Summary: Actions have consequences, sometimes for good, sometimes for bad. When a single night of passion that happened four years ago, comes back and starts unnerving Spencer's carefully managed life, she is left on the edge, frustration over taking her. A roller-coaster of emotions take over, changing her summer - and life, forever. AU.
1. Lust

**Carve Your Heart into Mine**

**Chapter 1: Lust**

It was with striking clarity that Spencer Hastings remembered the night she had given up her virginity. It was Prom Night, the evening she had been eagerly waiting for since she had been in elementary school. She remembered standing in a cold, quiet corner of her high school gym, dressed in an elegant turquoise dress that fit around her delicate frame seamlessly, hot tears rolling down her cheeks. Alex, her boyfriend of a few months had broken up with her moments after the event began, citing reasons such as incompatibility and different ambitions for the same. It hurt, of course it did, she had really liked him, but what stung so badly was being left alone at an event _she helped organize_. Not being enough for people, that she understood and knew only too well, but being humiliated like that in the public? That she couldn't bear. The memories of how the night went on, despite how horribly it ended for her was something she remembered only too well.

Toby Cavanaugh. The social outcast of the school and the black sheep of the city. It had been him. Minutes after feeling pity for herself, a determined Spencer had pulled herself together and walked out of the gym in a dignified manner. Outside, she had seen him, dressed in a blue tux, his sandy blonde hair styled carelessly, sitting on the bleachers looking away. In all her years in Rosewood, she had never had spoken to him. She had noticed him of course, multiple times actually, as he roamed around the school trying to make himself invisible. She had made her way to him that night, not fully understanding what she was doing. Spencer remembered how his relaxed stance disappeared as he noticed her approaching him.

He had a cigarette in his hand, which he hastily dropped and stomped out. Spencer chuckled darkly. He looked very vary when she asked him if he had more, and it was with extreme reluctance that he handed over his packet to her. She had insisted upon lighting hers herself of course, not wanting to depend on another person for such menial jobs. The two of them had sat there silently smoking cigarettes when Spencer had realized how attractive the boy next to her was. He wasn't the exotic kind, like Alex, but there was something about him, something, but she couldn't put a ring to it. Whether it was the raw honesty in his deep blue orbs or the way he just let her shed all that was expected of her and just live in the moment, she never did figure it out. For the first time in months she had felt like she was doing something for herself, and that made her feel alive.

Spencer had noticed him leaning backwards after they were both done with the pack. He had finally willed himself to relax and she noticed how his muscles flexed as he ran his hand through his hair. Licking her lips lightly, she leaned into him and pressed her lips against his. He had been shocked initially, but he responded, deepening the kiss. She could still remember how her hands went around his head, pulling at his hair. His mouth tasted like peppermints and cigarettes, a rather odd mixture. He smelt like wood and musk cologne, a scent she could never forget. It was an intoxicating and deep kiss, something like she had seen in the movies or read about in her books. The world swirled around her and she felt light headed and fuzzy.

She had thought he was enjoying it too, which was she why she looked surprised – and a bit hurt – when he pulled away rather suddenly. He apologized profusely, telling her he never meant to take advantage of her in such a vulnerable position, but she shushed him completely, reminding him that she had initiated it in the first place. When she told him that it was the best damn kiss she had had in her life, he looked so embarrassed that he looked away hastily. He had looked so mortified about what happened that Spencer couldn't help but laugh. When she stood up, she had pulled him along with her and dragged him down the bleachers. Once they reached the parking lot, she had pushed him against a red vintage locker and kissed him. The second time round he responded immediately.

His lips were soft against hers, but he had kissed her deeply and passionately. She clearly remembered how she had arched her back against him and tugged at his hair, eliciting a groan from him. His hands were on a journey of her own, leaving her hot with lust and want wherever they brushed her skin. Suddenly she paused and stepped away, unable to cope with the way her head was moving around in circles. Her face was flushed with desire as she took a moment to steady herself.

He had apologized, of course he had. For the love of God, Spencer couldn't comprehend how somebody could kiss like that and _apologize_ for it. She had cut him off telling him that she wanted this as much as he did and there was no need to feel sorry about it. They kissed again, and again, and again until she had begun tugging at his shirt, trying to pull it off.

They had spent the night together, their bodies melting and moulding into one as they moved against each other. Toby had practically worshipped her that night, leaving a trail of kisses as he made his way down her body. Spasms of pleasure had overwhelmed her over and over again, sending her on the edge repeatedly, making her dig her nails into his back until it bled. After a numerous rounds of love making the two had collapsed next to each other, unable to believe what had happened.

Oh she remembered it. She remembered it too well. It had been one of the best nights of her life and no other man had been able to drive her to the edge like the black sheep of Rosewood, Toby Cavanaugh had. The two had avoided each other like plague ever since, refusing to meet the other's eyes as they walked past each other in the school hallways. Despite the awkwardness, not once did she regret the night, in fact it was one of the fonder memories that accompanied her lonely days.

Four years had passed since, and Spencer hadn't seen him since graduation day. It was for the better too, considering she was in a much better place in the present, mentally and emotionally.

'We're here!'

The loud pitched squeal brought Spencer out of her reverie, shattering all the thoughts of the fateful night from mind. She looked ahead, and saw a beautiful white beach house, carefully tucked away behind a large number of trees. Kayla Thomas, her friend from college pulled into the driveway and grinned at her. They were done with college for good, and it was time to spend the summer basking under the sun in Kayla's parents' beach house in Cape May, California.

'This place is beautiful,' Spencer said, walking up to the porch, luggage in both hands. 'I hate you for not bringing me here before!'

'I was waiting for college to be over for good babe,' Kayla said, unlocking the door. 'This place was my summer getaway during school. The memories I've had here.'

'It makes my nana's lake house look lame,' Spencer said, admiring the myriad paintings put up on the wall. The living room had many brightly coloured couches, all arranged erratically. A younger version of her might have cringed at the asymmetry, but now, she welcomed it.

Kayla dumped her luggage on the couch and led Spencer down the hallway. She unlocked a door leading into a large room with light blue walls. A king size bed was placed in the centre, covered with lush blankets and many pillows. A vintage piano sat in the corner, drawing Spencer's attention to it.

Kayla jumped onto the bed, making herself comfortable. 'Welcome to your room for the rest of the summer. Incidentally, my parents used it when I grew up. I am sure they've had sex a lot of times on this very bed, but no worries, the sheets are fresh as a daisy.'

'I did not need to know that. What about this piano?'

'Dad used to play for mom. He bought a new one back home ever since I graduated school and we stopped coming here for the holidays.'

'Isn't he a romantic?' Spencer snorted. She found it highly amusing how people could be that much in love after years together, seeing how her parents had gone from 'till death do us apart' to 'we better part lest we die'.

'Not every family has the dysfunctionality of the Hastings,' Kayla said, rolling her eyes.

'That is not a word,' Spencer said. 'You could rephrase it in another way…'

'You get the point,' Kayla said hastily.

'But…'

'No buts,' Kayla said firmly. 'We are on vacation Spencer, loosen up.'

'I have loosened up,' Spencer said pouting. 'Some instincts are just natural, you know.'

'Like being cynical about the existence of true love,' Kayla said shaking her head.

'You can't blame me,' Spencer said, 'considering no one in my family tree has had luck in the romance department. Heck, look at me! I haven't been in _one_ relationship worth remembering.'

'Your family is cursed,' Kayla joked. 'Wait. What about Wren? You guys were together for two years and you still haven't told me why you two split.'

'Downton Grabby? He was a two-timing manwhore!'

'He cheated on you? That bastard! I'm going to beat him up into pulp!'

'Worse. I was the other woman! And he was _engaged to her_. He was the worst of them all.'

'He was pretty cute though,' Kayla reminisced. 'And that accent…wow. How was he in the sack?'

'I am not sharing that information with you!' Spencer exclaimed.

'That bad?' Kayla asked.

'Shut up!'

'Alright, alright,' Kayla said, raising her hands up. 'I'm going to call mom and dad and thank them for this once again. You relax, freshen up and do your thing. I'll call you when it's time for dinner, there's this really cute sushi bar in the seaside. I remember meeting this beach hottie when I was last here, wonder whether he'd still be around.'

'Sounds like fun,' Spencer said.

'I bet you it is,' Kayla said, walking out of the room, phone in hand.

'Hey Kayla?' Spencer called after. 'His stamina was pretty horrible.'

'We've got to make this public information,' Kayla said brightly. 'But after I call my parents.'

Grinning to herself, Spencer shut the door and undressed and changed into a pair of white shorts and a loose sleeveless top. Comfortable in her new clothes, she began digging through her suitcase, looking for one of her most prized possessions.

'Gotcha,' she said, pulling out her old and battered copy of _Catcher in the Rye_. Barely had she started reading it, lying on her belly, when she heard a loud rap on the door.

'You said you'd disturb me only for dinner,' Spencer whined, flinging the door open. 'I was just getting started on…'

'Don't be such a bitch!' Kayla snapped.

'Hey what's wrong?' Spencer asked, scrunching up her eyebrows in concern. 'Everything okay with your parents?'

'More than okay,' Kayla said, pushing her aside. 'But I have got bad news. For _us_.'

'What is it?' Spencer asked.

'My distant cousin and his friend are coming over for the summer, as they have some work in town and my parents decided to be overly generous. I haven't even seen this guy in _years_! I don't even remember how he looks – or where he stays. I have met him like once or twice during family reunions, and nothing more! What if he turns out to be some serial killer or rapist? What if he comes here and murders us and dumps our body in the ocean? I am too young and beautiful to die!'

'Whoa calm down. Calm down. Take a deep breath. Are you sure this situation is as bad as it appears? I mean, your parents surely trust this guy enough to let him stay here with us. He can't be that bad, can he?'

'He was such a weird kid. A freak of sorts. It was supposed to be just the both of us, and the beach and all the tanned hotties. How in the world can I hook up with all the lifeguards if some pseudo brother of mine is going to be living here as well?'

'Maybe he is cool,' Spencer tried to reason. 'Maybe he won't bother us at all.'

'Why aren't you freaking out?' Kayla asked accusingly. 'The Spencer I know would turn into a ball of paranoia at the very thought of living with two strangers for an entire summer.'

'I'm trying this new thing. It's called giving people a chance,' Spencer said. 'The few times I have tried it, it has worked. Besides Kay, you said they are here for some work. I'm assuming this means they'll be gone most of the time, so we can really chill and hang out. And you can get it on with your lifeguards too.'

'Promise you'll go down the dark road of revenge if he kills me.'

'I promise,' Spencer said with a chuckle. 'When are they coming?'

'In three days,' Kayla said. 'At least we have that much to ourselves. We are going to cram our entire summer vacation into these three days, which means no alone time for you now. Come on, get up, let's head out to the beach!'

'Kayla,' Spencer groaned. 'We just got here…'

'Come!'

Spencer got out of bed grudgingly as her best friend dragged her out. She wasn't sure what to make of the new development in plans, but she was determined – fiercely too – to make the best of her vacation.

**A/N: I promise you guys it'll get better soon, and I'll do my best to keep the characters in check as I try wading through this new theme. I don't know if it has been explored for Spoby before, so I hope you all enjoy it and accept it. PLEASE, leave your reviews, they are VERY much appreciated. Keep calm and ship Spoby. 3 You guys can find me on tumblr at tobesandspence :)**


	2. Adventure

**A/N: If you are uncomfortable with innuendos and sexual themes, this fanfiction is probably not for you. ;) But thanks for the response, I am overwhelmed guys. :D This chapter doesn't have much Spoby, as it is actually setting up the premise for the story to come. I hope you guys enjoy it though, I loved writing it. This chapter has more of innuendos than the actually sex. :P Anyway, hope you enjoy. :D And don't forget to review. :)**

**Chapter 2: Adventure**

It wasn't often that Spencer felt the sudden urge to do something entirely for herself, devoid of responsibilities of any kind. This vacation was one of them. Normally, she would have opted to spend the summer prepping herself for her post graduate course in Yale, but the other part of her, the impulsive, wild one that went a tad bit crazy _at times_, pushed her to make the decision of a beach house vacation instead. So far she wasn't regretting it. Dinner at the sushi bar with Kayla had gone well, with her friend introducing her to the beach hottie she had been speaking about. Spencer didn't find him that appealing, but had welcomed his genial company warmly.

Another impulse that she suddenly desperately wanted to fulfill was splattered across the daily newspaper cover, holding which she approached Kayla's room. Still deeply engrossed in her thoughts, she pulled the handle and pushed open the door when-

'WHAT THE FUCK? GET OUT! GET OUT! CAN'T YOU KNOCK? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU SPENCE?'

Spencer jumped back in alarm and shut the door hastily, not wanting to know what she had walked into. She apologized profusely a hundred times before Kayla swung the door open and let her in.

'Do you have someone in here with you?' Spencer asked looking around.

'Kayla looked extremely flustered. 'No! You just interrupted my very precious alone time.' She glanced at her laptop.

'You were watching porn?' Spencer raised her eyebrow. 'I have caught you watching it a bazillion times in college. There is no need to be so secretive-'

'Something of the sort!' Kayla snapped in frustration.

Spencer's eyes widened in realization. 'I _did not_ need to know that!'

'You asked!' Kayla retorted. 'Besides, why are you here so early in the morning anyway?'

'It's 10 am,' Spencer said rolling her eyes. 'Here, look at this.'

She thrust the newspaper into Kayla's hands, whose eyes widened as she read the spread.

'Coasteering?' she asked. 'Since when did you become so adventurous?'

'I was always adventurous,' Spencer said indignantly. 'Between Rosewood and Yale, I didn't have much of a choice, you know. My parents were always overprotective and I guess that rubbed off on me. It was always there though, the urge to do something strange, and this is an opportunity.'

'We could get ourselves killed,' Kayla mused. 'I am far too beautiful to die, you know.'

Spencer rolled her eyes. 'We are _not_ going to die. I googled it up, it has activities like wild swimming and cave discoveries. It's quite fascinating, if you look at it. And since we are here, why not make the best of this opportunity?'

'Why do I feel like you have this weird _Eat-Pray-Love_ soul searching thing going on?'

'More like rediscovering myself. It hit me that I have spent most of my life doing things to please others instead of for me. I have over thought almost every single thing, and I kind of realized that those few impulsive things I have done, the insane outwardly un-Spencer_ish_ stuff, those are the moments I remember most clearly.'

'Like the hot sex with that random guy in a vintage truck?'

'I should never have told you that story!'

'Ssssh Spencer, I know you don't regret _anything_ to do with that night, least of all telling me.'

'I am going to start if you don't stop teasing me about it!'

'What happened to rediscovering yourself?'

'Yes. Back to that. Please go freshen up quickly so that we can head out to the west coast of the beach to register and leave with the 12 pm batch.'

'Today? Aw come on Spence,' Kayla groaned. 'We just got here. We have three months ahead of us for this thing, we'll go, I promise. Just not today. Let us just head to the beach and chill out.'

'I am going to over-think the whole thing,' Spencer said. 'Please, Kay. It is not often that I get the urge to do something like this. _Please_?'

'Alright. Whatever. Now leave the room so that I can freshen up and change. And perhaps get back to what you cruelly interrupted.'

'Too much information Kayla,' Spencer said, walking out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

It was with nervous trepidation that she sat in the living room, tapping her feet on the ground, waiting for Kayla. She wanted to do this, she really did. Like she had told her friend, her parents had been overprotective of her and her elder sister Melissa all their lives. They had always monitored her every move, including who she befriended and dated. It had been hard having any kind of fun during school, but since most of her friends came from prominent families, the Hastings were less imposing and let her hang out with them. There had always been an adventurous streak in her, she was sure of it. That was what had prompted her to _try_ alcohol, weed and cigarettes with her friends and also have a night of passion with a guy she had never spoken to prior to that, Toby Cavanaugh. Alcohol was the only substance she had actually continued consuming – socially of course – after the initial trials. And of course, the pack of cigarettes she had smoked with Toby that night.

Her nana owned a cozy little lake house in Bucks County, not far away from her home. Her family used to vacation there occasionally, and despite the far stretching lake and cliffs nearby, they never let Melissa and her wander off or try something adventurous. She had tried to sneak out to the cliffs one night, but her parents had caught her and she had been grounded for the rest of the vacation. Since then she had started convincing herself that her parents were right, that the only thing that truly mattered was a stable future, and to have a future she needed to be alive.

The next impulsive act of hers had been on Prom Night. Even after four years she hadn't fully comprehended _why_ she had done all that she had. _Why_ she had approached Toby Cavanaugh? _Why_ she had smoked sat there smoking cigarettes with him? _Why_ she had leaned him and kissed him? And _why_ she had spent the night with him, having sex over and over and over again until her body was sore? These were questions she asked herself often, because that night had changed her view of life a little more. No. She still viewed it in her bleak, cynical way, but she started doing random things for herself more. She stopped _thinking_ about consequences all the time. Studying medicine at Yale hadn't given her much time to actually do something fun except the occasional nights out at pubs. So, when Kayla had asked her to accompany her to Cape May for the summer, she had said yes without a moment's thought. She wondered whether **Pre-Prom-Night-Spencer** would have taken the same decision.

The loud clucking of heels pulled her out of her thoughts.

'Why do I always feel like I am snapping you out of your deep, profound thoughts?' Kayla asked, unlocking the door.

'Maybe you are,' Spencer said, following her. 'Though I wouldn't necessarily call them _profound_. More like obsessive thoughts about the past that I try to make sense of.'

'You think too much,' Kayla said. 'It is your fatal flaw.'

'Old habits die hard, Kay,' Spencer said.

'You are probably right,' Kayla said. 'I mean, I don't think I can get rid of my awesomeness, like _ever_. It's been a part of me far too long. The coast is a solid twenty five miles west, you better get in if you want to get there on time.'

'Before time.'

'God, you are so anal!'

'Old habits die hard.'

Fortunately, the drive to the coast didn't take that long. Kayla spent the entire time telling Spencer how she was too precious to die and how she should have insured her body parts in case something happened to her that day. Spencer laughed it off, the adrenaline pumping faster as they neared their destination.

Beautiful. There was no more accurate word to describe the sight that met her eyes. The many cliffs that thronged the deep blue ocean water represented a kind of hope that she hadn't anticipated. There were palm trees all along, and people were busy doing their own thing. Once Kayla pulled in, the two went to the small office like structure that had a banner that had _Wild Coasteering_painted with bold colours. Excitement and nervousness bubbled in Spencer's stomach. This was finally happening. They were actually going to do it and her adrenaline levels had hit an all time high.

'Um hi, I'm Spencer Hastings, we'd like to sign up for today's batch,' Spencer said, to the man standing behind the counter, dressed in bright yellow. 'How much is the –?'

'You need to register in advance, Ms. Hastings,' the guy said. 'We have many people interested, so we can't take on the spot registrations.'

'Your website just told us to be here _today_,' Spencer said.

'We haven't updated that in ages and it was meant for the off-season,' the guy said. 'Unfortunately, the rush is massive and we have absolutely no spots open. We can't add more people in, as our instructors need to be able to guide the customers and provide them all with equal attention.'

'We are just two people,' Kayla said. 'What difference will that make?'

'A lot,' the guy said. 'I am sorry Ms. –'

'Kayla Thomas.'

'Ms. Thomas, but the slots are full and there is nothing I can do about it.'

'Well. What about tomorrow?' Spencer asked.

'Tomorrow's full as well,' the guy said apologetically. 'Slots are available only three weeks from now.'

'_Three weeks_?'

'Told you the rush was insane,' the guy said. 'You can sign up right now, or do so online.'

Spencer looked sideways at Kayla, who nodded at her. 'Alright, we'd like to register for the next available date.'

'Spence, are you sure you're okay with kitchen duty?' Kayla asked nervously.

'For the hundredth time, _I am_,' Spencer confirmed. 'How weird would it be if _I_ turned up at the airport to pick up _your_ cousin and his friend?'

'You can always pretend to be me!' Kayla squealed.

'So that we can spend the rest of the summer in a pseudo parent trap situation?' Spencer asked. 'Stop being so nervous. It's going to be fine. Why are you so nervous anyway?'

'What if they kill me and dump my body in the ocean?' Kayla asked. 'That is _no_ way for _me_ to die!'

'I will go down the dark, mysterious path of revenge,' Spencer said with dramatic flair. 'I promised you, remember? You give a whole new meaning to paranoia. And this is coming from the girl who _aced paranoia_.'

'Whatever Spence,' Kayla said. 'I am leaving.'

'Goodbye. You'll be back in one piece, I promise. Otherwise, the revenge path is on. I have already formulated a foolproof idea, not going to lie.'

'You are the best,' Kayla said before leaving the room.

Spencer had spent the rest of the 'free days' with Kayla either at the beach or at the sushi bar, where her friend flirted up endlessly with her beach hottie. She hadn't let her annoyance of being the third wheel show, even though at times she had wanted to smack them for their excessive flirtatiousness in front of her. The beautiful beach had made up for it all, though. She enjoyed just sitting down, her feet buried in the sand and her thoughts wandering to unknown directions. The sense of freedom she felt here was surreal, and she wished it would last forever. There was a feeling of clarity that accompanied her here, something that made a lot of things she used to find important, largely insignificant. She didn't know how long that feeling would last though; for she was sure the real Spencer Hastings would creep back in sooner than later.

Putting kitchen gloves on, she carefully pulled the vegetable lasagna out of the oven and placed it on the counter. The delicate aroma quickly filled the room and she inhaled deeply. Lasagna was one of the things she cooked wonderfully. Living in a dorm room with her best friend hadn't given her much room to actually cook something like that, so she gladly welcomed the opportunity. Taking a spoon she took a small helping and tasted it, grinning to herself at the results. Perfect. She hoped everyone else thought so too. Satisfied, she moved onto prepare the next dish.

Almost an hour later, she heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. Excited, she excused herself off the apron and gloves and grabbed the bowl of Caesar's salad that she had just finished cooking. She was walking over to the dining room, salad in hand, when the door flung open and in walked in Kayla with two men on both her sides. She was giggling and laughing at something a tall guy with dark hair had said. Judging from her lovestruck expression, Spencer figured out that that wasn't the cousin. She looked at the other man, who was also laughing, when she felt the blood drain from her face.

'You've got to be kidding me,' she muttered, as the bowl of salad slipped from her hand and fell clattering to the ground. All three of them turned around and looked at her, clearly snapped out of whatever they were talking about. Penetrating deep blue eyes met hers and she saw a similar expression of horror form on his face.

'Spence, you okay?' Kayla asked, rushing forward.

'Yeah, it's just…my hands. They are…rather…oily.'

'I'll help you clean it up,' Kayla offered.

'No!' Spencer snapped. 'I mean…you show them to their rooms, I'll clean this up quickly. You and I both know I'm better at this.'

'You're right,' Kayla said. 'But if you need me, I'm here.'

Kayla led the two men to their rooms, while decided to get something to clean up the mess she had accidentally created. Her eyes were still transfixed on the blue ones, that looked back at her with equal fierceness. Suddenly she pulled away and walked to the kitchen, breaking their eye-contact.

Toby Cavanaugh. Of all people, it _had_ to be _him_. There were 313.9 million people in the United States, and out of all those people, _Toby Cavanaugh_ had to be Kayla's cousin. Spencer didn't know whether to laugh at her fate or cry at it. Either way, it was going to be an interesting dinner. And the summer after.


	3. Guilty by Association

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, they are really appreciated. I am extremely sorry for the delay though, I was really caught up with university and work. So here I am. :D AND, it was my best friend's birthday, so I made her a Naley gift book. :) So anyway. There are Spoby scenes in it, and I didn't go with their traditional dynamic (which I'm extremely fond of) and instead decided that I'll slowly ease into it. The traditional Spoby-ness will soon appear, don't worry. :) I hope you guys enjoy it. Please do not forget to read and review. :D**

**Chapter 3: Guilty by Association**

It was.

The free dictionary defined awkward as a situation 'difficult to deal with; requiring tact'. Difficult seemed too mild a word for Spencer. Having grown being taught that it is impolite to keep silent when you were entertaining guests, Spencer hadn't been this quiet during a mealtime since the time she was seated opposite her then boyfriend – who had also happened to be her sister's fiancé, a fact he had conveniently left out. She hadn't known then that it was possible for a dinner to get more awkward…well that was before she had known that she would spend a summer with her best friend and her cousin (and his friend) who also happened the man she had lost her virginity to – a fact life had cruelly forgotten to mention to her. Until now. Kayla was busy chatting up to Chase McAdams, Toby Cavanaugh's friend. The two seemed quite smitten with each other, as they hadn't taken their eyes off each other since the dinner had begun.

Spencer hadn't taken her eyes off the lasagna she was so meticulously eating in order avoid eye-contact with her past. As she chewed, she savoured every bite, every texture and flavour of the dish. It was one of those moments when one felt like a judge on MasterChef. She could distinguish between each and every ingredient, and she felt a sudden surge of pride for her latest accomplishment. Despite the fact that she was thoroughly enjoying her meal, she desperately wished that it would get over soon, giving her an opportunity to escape this torturous meal.

'Ooh Spence, I forgot to tell you!' Kayla exclaimed.

Spencer looked at her, carefully avoiding Toby's eyes. 'Forgot to tell me what?'

'That Toby is from Rosewood,' Kayla said enthusiastically. She faced Toby. 'Spencer is from Rosewood too…I guess I forgot to tell you that too.'

'That's…that's interesting,' Spencer said, forcing herself to look at Toby. He nodded. 'I didn't know.'

'Me neither,' Toby said. He looked just as uncomfortable doing this as she did.

'Isn't it weird that you two don't know each other?' Kayla asked. 'I mean Rosewood doesn't sound like a New York City or a Los Angeles…surely you must have run into each other at some point.'

'I don't remember such a thing,' Spencer lied.

'What about you, Toby?' Kayla asked.

'Not really,' Toby said. 'I mean yeah, I've heard of her and her possee, but we hadn't officially met. Not until tonight.'

Spencer froze. His condescending tone suggested that whatever he heard wasn't positive, and she couldn't blame him for that. Being friends with Alison DiLaurentis hadn't been easy. She was the girl every man wanted to date and every girl wanted to be. You would think such a popular person would have been warm and friendly, but no. Cunning and extremely charming, Alison had constantly gotten her way through manipulation and blackmail. Initially when she had handpicked her and three other girls to be a part of her new 'clique,' Spencer had been thrilled. An actual opportunity to make friends, and being around someone as insanely well known as Alison meant an opportunity to be recognized by the faculty and administration for a lot of activities ensuring her a seat in a good college.

The friendship had been the best part though. Aria, Hanna, Emily and her had become extremely close, but with Alison constantly making sure that none of them were closer to each other than they were to her, the scope for a true friendship with the other three wasn't that high. Initially Ali had been a good friend to the four, patiently listening to their stories and supporting them through their hard times. Though Spencer didn't approve of how her friend treated the rest of the world, she was content because Ali was a good friend to her. Or she thought. When she started using their secrets to blackmail them and keep them close to her, Spencer had finally opened her eyes to Ali. She was not a good person, and definitely not a good friend. She had spent the later half of senior year trying to keep a distance from her 'friend', and had succeeded only when she graduated and got into Yale.

Still, it annoyed her that he had the nerve to judge her like that, especially when he hardly knew her. A passionate one night stand did not count.

'You don't know the first thing about me,' Spencer snapped glaring at him

'Considering the type of people you had for friends, I don't want to either,' Toby said, staring straight back into her eyes.

'So I'm guilty by association, huh?' Spencer asked. 'Well that's cute, considering the fact that I've heard stuff about you too. Something about your intimate relationship with your own sister!'

The colour drained off Toby's face. His body turned rigid, and he clutched onto the fork in his hand tightly. 'Step sister. You have absolutely no idea what you're talking about-'

'And I don't want to either,' Spencer said.

The two stared at each other angrily. If looks could kill, both of them would be dead in an instant. He had only just gotten here, and he was already starting to unnerve her. She hated going into Ali mode and digging up a rumour about him that he clearly wasn't comfortable with, but his clear condescending tone regarding her clique, and his blatant judgment of her personality had really irked her. She toyed around with the fork in her hand, desperately trying to attach some food onto it.

'Ceasefire please?' Kayla asked weakly. 'It's summer guys, the season to be jolly.'

'That's winter, Kayla,' Spencer said, rolling her eyes.

'Same thing,' Kayla said. Before Spencer could interrupt, she continued, 'You both have heard nasty things about each other. So what? That doesn't mean they are true. Toby, Spencer is a wonderful person. She is loyal, smart, funny and determined. Spencer, whatever crap you heard about him and his step sister, I am sure there is more to the story. Stop passing judgments about each other on your first encounter of each other.'

Spencer nodded at her friend, but she wasn't going to apologize. Granted, it wasn't very nice of her to bring out Toby's past with his sister out in the open like that, but she was tired of being judged and disected like that by everybody. Her personal opinion of Toby had been different, as on Prom Night she had discovered that he had been one of the only people to let her be and not expect anything of her. She didn't really believe in the rumour, to begin with, but it was the first thing that struck her mind as a retaliation to Toby's demeaning judgment.

Glancing up, she met his eyes and saw an expression that she couldn't quite fathom. Was it disappointment? Or was it disgust? Perhaps it was plain loathing. Yes. Loathing it definitely was. By bringing out the skeletons from his closet, Spencer had just proved Toby's judgment about her true. Toby looked away, and poured all his concentration into finishing dinner without another incident instead, and somehow, Spencer couldn't help but feel extremely guilty. But she was not going to apologize. That, she wouldn't. It was nearly impossible for someone to weasle an apology out of Spencer Hastings, and Toby was no exception, no matter how good he was in bed.

The cozy little town of Cape May was known for many things. The deep blue sea, the beautiful beaches, the exciting adventure sports, the friendly people, the cheap but quality food, the scenery, etc. But the summer...the glorious summer weather was what people spoke about the most. It wasn't extremely hot, the temperature was about just right. One could spend hours on the beach playing or simply lazing around without the sun draining them of their energy, so it wasn't really surprising that Spencer was perched atop a beach chair holding a book in her hand.

She carefully placed the book on her lap as she flipped the page and took a long sip of the delicious cold coffee in her hand. A bit of coffee spilled onto the pages, and she cursed out loudly, putting the coffee down. Grabbing the bunch of tissues that she had brought, she carefully dabbed at the pages, drying out the coffee. Her battered copy of Catcher in the Rye was something she cared for and treasured as if it was her own baby. Once she was satisfied, she put the book down and took another long sip of the coffee. The more coffee she had in her system, the better she felt. Honestly, after a strong cup of coffee, Spencer always felt like she could go save the day.

Carefully placing the cup down, she picked up her book and started reading again. Before knowing it, she had faded out of Cape May and was in Agerstown, living Holden Caulfield's - her hugest fictional crush - life.

'Kayla? Do you have any idea where Chase is? We are supposed to leave for work and he doesn't seem to be here.' Spencer groaned inwardly at the voice, and turned around. On seeing her, the owner of the voice - non other than Mr. Toby Cavanaugh himself - stumbled backwards and rolled his eyes, unable to believe his misfortune. 'You've got to be kidding me. Do you know where he is?'

'I am glad I don't.'

'Do you at least know where Kayla is? I would really appreciate a bit of help here, I'm in a bit of a hurry over here.'

'I don't see how it is my problem!'

Toby raised an eyebrow. 'Seriously?'

'It's the last room to the right down the left corridor hallway,' Spencer said. When Toby was out of sight, she turned around and returned her attention to her book once again. Barely had she read a paragraph, when she heard him call out her name repeatedly. Grumbling to herself, she lay down her book and went inside the house and saw him standing there, looking extremely annoyed.

'She's not in there.'

'Using the beautiful, under appreciated tool of mathematics, I conclude that they are together.'

'That conclusion doesn't help me at all.'

'Who said it was for your benefit?'

He let out an exasperated sigh. 'I'm going to the kitchen to cook myself some breakfast and then leave for work. If...when Chase comes by, be kind enough to tell him that.'

A sudden startling realization hit her.

'My coffee is in there,' she muttered under her breath. No way in hell could she let him have her last bit of cold coffee. No one had that privilege in her life. Her coffee was strictly her own. Clutching the book her hand, she rushed past him and made her way to the kitchen. She placed the book on the table and swung the refrigerator door open, and took out a large glass jar, which had a bit of cold coffee in it. Pulling a glass from the shelf nearby, she poured the remnants of her favourite drink and settled down at the table.

'Woah, do you have some top secret military secret stashed away here?' Toby asked, entering the room.

'Just my coffee,' Spencer said, holding the cup with both hands. 'I couldn't have you taking it.'

'I think you've had enough.' He pointed at the empty jar at the counter and walked towards her. Spencer clutched the glass to her chest protectively. 'Relax, I don't want your coffee.'

Certain that he wasn't going to abduct her precious cup of coffee, she relaxed against the chair and slowly sipped on it. This time she didn't take breaks, and finished off the cup in one long go. Satisfied, she placed the empty cup on the table and opened her book, determined to go back into Holden's world and stay there this time.

But of course, that was not meant to happen. The lovely aroma of fried eggs and buttered toast wafted into her nostrils and she looked up to see Toby bringing a plate of both to the table.

'Do you want me to make you some?' he asked politely.

How charming! On any other day Spencer would have appreciated such chivalry, but today, she was simply not in the mood. 'You don't have to make me breakfast. You're not my boyfriend.'

Taking a seat opposite to her, Toby rolled his eyes. 'Suit yourself.'

Spencer suddenly felt a childlike desire to poke her tongue out at him, but she restrained herself and decided to get back into her book.

'Catcher in the Rye? That is my favourite book,' Toby said'Oh,' Spencer said simply.

'Well I have a first edition copy. I had saved up for it all throughout high school and gifted it to myself for my eighteenth birthday.'

'I've read it in French. Twice. I actually have you to thank for that.'

Spencer raised her eyebrows questioningly.

'Back in school...it was junior year I think, I wasn't doing that well in French and the teacher had called me out on my lack of understanding of a certain verbs, and had asked my classmates to give out suggestions on how I could improve. Most of them just told me to practice harder or meet with a tutor, but you suggested something that actually made sense. You suggested that I read the French translation of a book I was familiar with in English. After class that day, I rushed to the book store and got the French translation of The Catcher in the Rye read it within two days. It helped.'

'L'attrape-couers,' Spencer said. 'I remember. When I initially started learning French I used to read translated versions of my favourite English books. That was the first.'

Toby smiled, and she smiled back at him without hesitation. She found it ironic how at there was no awkwardness or spite, considering how the previous day's dinner had gone. It felt like the comfortable silence that had enveloped the two of them on the night of Prom as they had sat on the bleachers smoking cigarettes. It felt different.

'I better get going,' Toby said, stuffing a large piece of toast into his mouth. Can't be late for work.'  
She nodded, as he put the empty plate into the dishwasher and started walking out. Spencer herself took a few slices of bread and started buttering it.

'It'll help if you add some ghee to it,' Toby said. 'Improves the flavour.'

Despite his suggestion, she didn't add ghee to her bread. Instead she just put it into the toaster and looked outside through the window, watching Toby's retreating figure as he walked to work.

'I was with Chase all day,' Kayla said, leaning back into the sheet, her elbows sinking into the sand.

The two friends were lying down comfortably on a yellow beach sheet, with a bonfire crackling in front of them. Spencer was dressed in an ankle length cotton summer dress that made her look like the goddess of the night. Her long black hair was tied into a messy side braid, while Kayla had let down her hair.

'I feel like he really sees me Spence,' Kayla continued. 'When he joined me here in the morning I thought that we would probably end up making out or something, but we just talked. I mean all day long! He even cancelled his first day at work to spend the day with me...talking!'

'Sounds like you finally found the one,' Spencer said smiling.

'I thought you didn't believe in the concept of the one,' Kayla said.

'Not for me. Have you heard of my track record?' Spencer asked.

'Mine is worse,' Kayla said. 'You have been in multiple relationships. I haven't even been in one. It has always been about sex for me. I had never met a guy with whom I wanted a real relationship. Until now. Until Chase.'

'Kay you've known him for a day,' Spencer said warily. 'You barely know him. Take it slow.'

'I intend to,' Kayla said. 'Besides, I don't even know if he likes me back Spence. What if he just wants to be friends?'

'That's his loss,' Spencer said immediately. 'Kayla, I really love you and I'm just being an overprotecive best friend when I tell you to be careful, okay? I will crush his balls if he breaks your heart.'

Kayla started laughing, and soon, Spencer joined in. Both of them were extremely protective of each other, and never hesitated to let that side of theirs emerge. What a vacation this was turning out to be! Something completely different from what was anticipated, and Spencer still couldn't decide whether that was a good thing or not.

'I am sorry,' Kayla said suddenly.

'For what?'

'For being so selfish. I know you aren't having such a great vacation, and I'm here just going on talking about myself. You had been such a darling about it, helping me come to terms with the fact that our vacation would be rudely interrupted, and now that I like Chase I'm totally ignoring you for a boy. I don't want to be that girl Spence!'

'You spent one day with him Kay,' Spencer said chuckling. 'You are not selfish, okay? It's just one damn day. And if you and I spend every day together for three whole months, one of is definitely going to end up killing the other, and something tells me I would be the one behind bars.'

'I really thought Toby and you would be friends. He seemed like such a nice guy, you know? He seemed to have that anchoring quality in him, one that I knew you would appreciate. I honestly didn't expect things to take that turn. Now I think I was wrong about him, with the whole intimate relationship with-'

'That was just a stupid school rumour,' Spencer said quickly. 'I shouldn't have brought it up. I didn't like his blatant judgment of me, so I just wanted to turn the tables over in my favour. Not the nicest thing to do. Besides, weren't you the one who said there could be more to the story?'

'Yeah...I guess I don't really know anything, so I am not going to pass any judgment about him. I'm still sorry that you'll have to spend the rest of your summer with someone you don't really get along.'

'Jesus Christ, stop apologizing,' Spencer said. 'And I'm a grown woman Kay. I can take care of myself. Don't worry about me. Besides, I've got you.'

'Vice versa.'

And she meant it. One of the few things she was thankful in life for was Kayla's friendship. Having a friend she could blindly trust meant a great deal to her. The bond between the two was so unlikely, considering how different they were as people, but then again, the best friendships were those that were formed between two people quite different from each other. Soon Kayla went back to talking about her day with Chase, and Spencer listened patiently. She didn't talk about her interesting encounter with Toby, but considering how their dynamic had changed, she hoped that it wouldn't be such an awkward or bad summer after all.


End file.
